I Can't See Your Heart
by jessica.brooke
Summary: Starfire and Robin get mad at eachother, Starfire says something to Robin, and she meets a new friend. I REACHED 55 REVIEWS! COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One- Arguments

It was an almost normal day. Beast Boy was cracking jokes, cyborg fixing something, raven meditated and well, now here is the almost normal day part.

Starfire and Robin were facing away from each other with a small frown on their faces. Cyborg, Beast boy and raven watched them. Beast Boy got annoyed and screamed, "You guys are such a good couple so just-" "We…aren't a couple right now Beast Boy," Starfire moaned softly as she got up and walked away from him, "I guess…right now…he cant see my heart and for what it truly is." "WHAT! Starfire you know that I love-," Robin started to say but she walked away with an angry force.

Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg's mouths were open as wide as they could go and they turned their heads very slowly at Robin. "Whoa…" Raven muttered. "Who knew?" Cyborg said scratching his head. "I'M CONFUSED!" Beast Boy screamed. "She is very mad at Robin…Why?" Raven said and turned her head to Robin. "Well she got mad…because I was obsessing over Slade again," Robin looked down ashamed, "and she got mad at me and it all ended here."

"Okay...well ya know Star, she will get mad and then forgive ya the next day," Cyborg said and sat down and started his video game. "I guess," Robin signed and joined the game.

Starfire was sitting in her room with Silky sitting on her stomach. She sighed as she thought of Robin. She picked up silky and put him on the side of her bed and got up. "I feel like taking a walk," She thought to herself and flew out the window, flew for a couple of miles and then reached Gotham City. She walked for a while.

Then a little girl with a smirk on her face came up to Starfire. "Where is your Boyfriend Robin?" the little girl asked crossing her arms. "I…I-I have no idea," Starfire stuttered as that little girl was still smirking. "Well then he is available right?" the girl asked with greediness. "No, he is still my boyfriend," Starfire said, now with a grin on her face, and faced the girl again. Her eyes started to get wet and she called Starfire many bad things that will not be typed on this story. Starfire's eyes were wide because seeing a little girl at her age saying these words is SO inappropriate. The girl turned around and burst out crying "Mommy!"

Starfire shook her head with happiness and confusion. Then another girl around her age walked up to her. "_Next time I go for a walk, I am bringing Robin,"_ Starfire thought to her self as the other girl came up to her. "Hey, you're Starfire right?" The girl asked. "Yes," Starfire asked looking at her. "I'm Lorriane, do you want to hang out tomorrow?" Lorriane asked. "Sure," Starfire said and feeling happy. "I like to play sports so were sweats or something," Lorriane said, "Bye Starfire." "Bye," Starfire said and flew back to the tower.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Sorry it was kind short…but I will do better

Jessie


	2. Tennis Surprise

Chapter Two- Tennis

Robin woke up first at titan's tower. He decided to wait for Starfire to get up and he would apologize. "_She said I can't see your heart," _He thought to himself as he sat down at Titan's computer and went to the slade folder. Just when he was about to click the mouse, the thought of Starfire and how they fought last night.

Flashback

"_Robin what are you doing?" Starfire asked poking her head in the room. "Stuff…" Robin said very uninventive. "Well do you need any help?" Starfire asked. "No," Robin said again. "Robin, are you working on finding Slade again?" She asked with a bit of worry. "What should I say he is the most wanted guy," Robin said now going back to normal. "Robin, you know what happens when you go after Slade it all ends up coming crashing down on you!" Starfire cried silently. "You don't have to worry about me." I. am. Fine," Robin cried. "I can't…" Starfire whispered and ran out the door._

_End of Flashback_

Robin exited out of the program. Just then Starfire came in the main room "Hello?" she asked. "Starfire!" robin screamed and turned around. "Robin you are…okay?" Starfire asked going up to Robin and looking up at him. "Better than ever. Why are you wearing something different?" Robin asked. "Oh…I am going to meet my new friend. So I will be gone for the rest of the day until…I think 4 o'clock.," Starfire said and gave him a peck on the cheek, "Bye!" Then Starfire flew out. "Starfire wait!" Robin called after her. But, she was gone to meet Lorraine at the Tennis court.

"Hey Starfire! What's up?" Lorraine said. "Oh...nothing really," Starfire said, "so what are we playing?" "Tennis," Lorraine said handing her a racket. "Okay," Starfire said. "So Starfire, tell me. What is it like being a superhero?" Lorraine asked serving the ball. "It's fun, challenging…and trusting. " Starfire said volleying the ball back to Lorraine. "Cool," Lorraine said. Then the ball shot the ball back. The ball hit her in the stomach. The ball plunged her back to the court. "umhp," Starfire said when she hit the ground ."Sorry," Lorraine said and ran to her backpack. "Why did you do that?" Starfire asked getting up clumsily. "Because…I am out to destroy you," Lorraine said and held a ray gun to her head. Then, Starfire's scream, an explosion, and a faint radio sound…

"Lori, did you succeed?" Slade said. "Yes, she will spread it to the other Titans when she wakes up," Lorraine spoke in the communicator. She stared at Starfire and walked away.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

I know it was short. Do I use Slade in my stories to much? Lol. I am trying to Reach 17 reveiws before I continue PLZ REVIEW!


	3. Orphanage News

Chapter Three- LORRAINE IS THE…!

Starfire woke up and got up from the ground instantly. She was a little bit shorter

"This is odd," Starfire said to herself. She looked around and saw that Lorraine was gone. She went to the gate opening. It was locked "What?" Starfire asked to her self and she tried to fly.

She couldn't sly so she fell to the ground. "I must be 12 years old!" Starfire exclaimed to herself. She couldn't fly when she was 12.

She tried to use her starbolts. Only little green sparks came out. "OOOH!" Starfire moaned and laid down against the caged court.

"Cyborg, which tennis court is she at?" Robin asked with Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven following him to the Tennis Court. "That one, over there," Cyborg said. Robin ran over there. "Starfire?" Robin asked, "Hello?" Starfire got up. "Robin you are here," Starfire said. "Yes, you look shorter what is going on?" Robin asked putting his hand on starfire's hand side of the cage.

"Lorraine shot me with a ray gun that made me younger. I am not 16 anymore … I am 12," Starfire sighed and took her hand off of Robin's hand. Robin looked at her. She started to cry a little. "Starfire, what's wrong?" Robin asked. All of a sudden a yellow flash shot out of Starfire and made the titans 12 years old. "NO!" Starfire screamed and she ran to the titans. "Beast Boy, Robin, Raven, Cyborg?" Starfire asked and they got up. "Okay… I am 12, Beast Boy looks cuter- I mean uglier, and Robin is trying to open the gate and comfort Starfire…this is perfect," Raven said sarcastically and she went to meditate. Cyborg sat on the grass. "Now what" BB said sitting next to cyborg. "No Idea, "Cyborg said.

Robin finally cut the cage open with his bird-a-rang and let Starfire out. Starfire ran to Robin and gave him a hug. "I am really sorry," Starfire said still hugging him. "It's okay, we will get through it," Robin said still holding on to her.

"DUDE! Look at this!" BB shouted and handed Starfire the ad. "Please come to the town square at 3:00," Starfire read out loud and they all got up and went to the square.

At the square, thousands of people were there. The titans squeezed through the bustling people and saw Lorraine standing at the pedestal. "LORRAINE!" Starfire exclaimed. "Oh look! It's the little Starfire, the baby!" the little girl that called Starfire really bad names shouted. "What?" people all around her started to look for her. Starfire let her head down. "Starfire…what's going on?" Robin asked through the noise. "I…-" Starfire started to say but was cut off by Loraine speaking. "I propose that anyone under 16 and doesn't have any parents should be put in the orphanage," Lorraine said while the mayor signed the contract.

The titans stared in shock at Lorraine. "I...can't believe this," Starfire muttered. Robin put his hand on her shoulders. "Are you okay?" Robin asked, "Was that…the friend you were supposed to meet?" Starfire lifted her head. "You mean that…that...Klorbag?" Starfire screamed as she went to go to the stand. Then a police guard stopped her. "Excuse me, how old are you?" The beefy police man said. "Umm…Twelve?" Starfire said still trying to get through. "And your friends?" The police man said pointing to the titans. "They are twelve too I need to get through." Starfire said and jumped over the police man.

The police man caught her in mid air. "Sorry, but no hands are to be laid on the mayor's daughter," The police man said tightening his grip on Starfire "The...The…Daughter?" Starfire stuttered struggling through, "LET ME GO!" Starfire screamed and kicked. "Starfire, hold on!" Robin exclaimed and jumped in towards the police man. The titans all went to attack, but the other police men grabbed them. "Put them in the orphanage, and keep an extra eye on this one," The beefy police man said and threw Starfire to one of the other police men. "Sure Officer," The police man that caught Starfire said and turned to the other titans. "You guys will be back together," the police man said and all of the crew with the other titans followed.

"Robin, I'm scared," Starfire sobbed as the beefy police man's finger prints started to leave bruises. "Don't worry we will get out of this mess," Robin said and turned away, "I…Hope."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

THIS WAS A LOT LONGER! LOL I am making a new story soon so I'll keep ya posted

Jessie


	4. Adoption

**_MERRY CHRISTMAS! HAPPY HANUKKA! AND HAPPY KWANZA!_**

Lol

I figured to save this story for Christmas or the holidays for a present for you guys! Enjoy!

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Chapter Four- Adoption

Starfire was being shifted in the police mans arms. "Let me go!" Starfire said again. She gave glances at her friends. "Is everyone okay?" She asked. "Scared,' they said. "You kids are going to the B.T.H.N.P.A.A.A. orphanage," the policeman said holding Starfire said.

"And that means…" Starfire said. "Brats That Have No Parents And Are Annoying," the police man answered, "and you have some nerve," The police man said and squeezed Starfire tighter. "OW!" Starfire screamed and kicked. "Stop it!" The police man yelled and they were at the orphanage.

"Were you always like this when you were twelve?" The police man asked Starfire after knocking on the door. " When I was twelve people weren't hurting me!" Starfire screamed, "And when tamarainians are twelve, that is the mark of official mood swings." The policeman gave a death look at Starfire and let her go.

She immediately ran to Robin. Robin looked at her. "It seems like my life is repeating," robin said sadly but smiled. They walked up the door again. The titans looked at one another, linked hands and walked inside.

There was screaming kids everywhere. There was dolls with no heads, blocks with bite chunks taken out of it, and if there wasn't a kid with any scratches, they were the luckiest kid alive. The place smelled like rotten milk, and the air in the was stiff and everything seemed like it came out of a grandma's attic. "Great!" Beast Boy said and crossed his arms.

Then, the door opened and they saw the one person they never hoped to see again. "I would like to adopt those 5 kids. Slade said.


	5. Slade

Chapter Five- Slade

The titans walked away when he pointed at them. "There isn't any was I am going to be his "son"," Robin said angrily and crossed his arms. "I believe…now…we have no choice," Starfire let her head down. Robin hugged her and smoothed her hair. ""Why…would Slade wants to adopt us?" Beast Boy asked. "It doesn't matter, we can't go with-" Raven said but was interrupted. "Kids, meet your new daddy!" The adoption person said handing Slade the papers that he had just signed. "-him," Starfire finished.

Slade picked up Starfire, since she was the smallest, and tried to grab Robin's hand, but Robin pushed away. "Fine, son," Slade said and shifted Starfire. "Let me go "daddy"," Starfire said meanly and pushed away. "You don't want to get to know me?" Slade asked like a fake. "We know enough," Cyborg said. "WE aren't going with you," Raven exclaimed. Slade raised a fist at all of them. Even though he had Starfire in his grasp, didn't mean he couldn't hurt her just as well. "Excuse me, what are you doing to those kids?" The adoption lady said and walked up to him. "Um…ugh…hmm...ah…no," Slade said and dropped his hand. "Just giving them the ruled…heh…NO PETS!...Kids these days…,"Slade muttered shifting Starfire again "OW!" Starfire exclaimed while Slade shifted her, he gave her a really sharp pinch behind her neck.

"Let me down!" Starfire said. They were now outside waiting to go in slade's truck. The kids noticed red stains all over the truck. "Since Starfire is the smallest, she will be with me for the ride home," Slade said as he pushed her in. "NO!" Starfire said and ran out of the truck. Slade just stood there and watched her run. "What is she doing?" Cyborg and BB wondered. Then all of the titans saw that three of slade's minions pick her up by her shoulders. "You've got her, good now, take her to…"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Sorry people! Its just that my cat died and all of that stuff.; REVIEW!

Jessie


	6. Help

Chapter Six- Help

_**Recap**_

_Then all of the titans saw that one of slades of slade's minions pick her up by her shoulders. "You've got her, good now, take her to…"_

"…the lair but, put her in the you-know-what," Slade finished and hung up. "Starfire!" Robin screamed. The minions were trying to throw Starfire in the car. Starfire climbed at the side of the car instead of being thrown in it. After that, she kicked the minions face and tried to kick the other ones. But, one grabbed her by her wrists and threw her to the other minion and the other and in the car. The titans watched in horror while one minion climbed in with a rope in his hands. Robin prayed that the minion wouldn't strangle her or anything gory. Nope. The minion jus tied her hands together way too tightly. They were now off to someplace they never even heard of. "I will give you the main rules. One you will listen to me, two, you will follow me everywhere. I will leave you alone for a minimum of 12 hours each day," Slade began. "Hey doofus ya' know you're going to leave us alone half of the day?" BB said. "I'm trusting you," Slade continued. The titans looked at each other with a "BS" look on their faces. "Boss…" a communicator said in the front of the car. "What?" Slade asked. "This girl is trouble…" The titans looked at each other as if they saw "Wicked Scary" again. "What's the problem?" Slade said back into the communicator with a threat in his voice. "She keeps kicking and screaming AND No GET AWAY FROM ME-!" The communicator transferred a familiar starbolt sound and it went blank. "Little BRAT!" Slade exclaimed and pressed the brake. All pf the titans banged their head on at least two objects. "ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US?" Robin shouted. "Someway, yes," Slade said and got out of the car. He locked all doors and left them. "Cyborg, is there anything you could do?" Robin asked very quickly when Slade was out of the car. The windows were tinted so they couldn't see a thing. "I can't," Cyborg said, "but maybe Raven can talk to her." "Fine… Azarath… Metrion…Zintohs," Raven said softly and then found Starfire.

"_Starfire?"_

"_**Yes?"**_

"_Where is Slade?"_

"_**He's…AAAAAAAAAAAAAA"**_

Now everyone heard that. Soon after the painful scream was unleashed, the door of the car opened and came in an unconscious Starfire. "Star…" Robin whispered and held her hand. "This is the price she paid for her disobedience," Slade said and finally drove off. The car had two separate parts so Slade can't hear them at all but they can hear him. "Starfire…get up…" Robin said and gave her push to get her up. "Hi," Starfire said and hugged Robin. "You woke up so quick," Robin stated curiously, "Why?" Starfire giggled. "I was acting, Remember when I said I got mood swings when I was twelve, I lied," Starfire said. "Maybe your "mood swings" can help us!"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTeenTitansTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Now all of the humor is going to start. Which one should be my title for the next chapter? Happy, Mad, Sad, confusion, Etc. Tell me in the reviews. PLEASE REVIEW!

Jessie or xStarfirexRobinxo


	7. Emotions

Chapter Seven- Emotions

The titans got to the lair pretty fast. "Great," Robin said sarcastically. "Alright, you know what to do right Star?" Cyborg said. "Yes," She said and got out of the car. ""Daddy" I'm thirsty," Starfire said grabbing her neck as if it hurt. "Fine, how's soda?" "Great…." Starfire said taking the bottle and chugging it down. "Whoa, No more," Slade said and picked her up. "Let me down," She said and Slade weirdly obeyed.

"DaddyIwanapony!" Starfire said. "what…" Slade said. "Iwannafishie!" What are you saying!" Slade said angrily. "IDON'Twannarepeatmyselfwhydopeoplerepeat!" "Are you hyper?" Robin asked on cue. "HyperGOOOD…." Starfire said happily and shaking possessively. "Ugghh…what makes you un hyper?" Slade asked one of the titans. "Well….nothing," Cyborg said. "You have to wait until it's over," Raven said. "This will take a while," BB said as he rolled his eyes dramatically.

"Poke….Poke….Poke…." Starfire kept repeating and made little bruises underneath his amour. "Get away!" Slade shouted and pushed her into the wall. "WHYDIDYOUHURTME!" Starfire screamed "AREYOUCRAZY!WHATISWRONGWITHYOU?" Starfire again screamed. "Why are you hyper?" Slade said. "CAaaFFffINnnE…." Starfire said possessively. 'Ohh...What's this...what's that?" Starfire said happily and picke up a ray gun. "NOT A-," Slade said and she shot it off and squealed softly with happiness. "-toy." Slade finished and Starfire jumped up and down for the rest of the night

Starfire woke up the next morning and giggled about her little "act" yesterday. "Robin, are you up?" Starfire whispered. 'Yes," Robin said. "What kind of act should I do today?" Starfire asked thinking. "Umm…questioning meaning you ask questions," Robin said thinking. "Okay-," Starfire said and Slade walked in. All of the titans then woke up. "Are you unhyper?" Slade asked Starfire angrily. "Why do you ask?" Starfire said. "Umm… So I won't yell," Slade said. "Why would you yell?" "Because I would be mad at you," "Why would you be mad at me?" "Let's have breakfast," **_"WHY!"_**

At the table all it was was "Why,Why,Why". "Where do babies come from?" Starfire asked oh so suddenly. All of the titans stared at her with really wide eyes. Slade then fainted. "Run!" Robin said and the titans ran to the door. The gaurd tried to stop them but it was five against one.

The titans ran to the door and there was Lorraine standing outside with a poison gas machine.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTeenTitansTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**_I AM SOOOOOO SORRY!_** I REALLY AM! I WAS JUST REALLY BUSY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! (desperate puppy eyes)


	8. Fighting

Chapter Eight- Fighting

Lorraine stood there with a smirk. "Oh little Starfire, shouldn't you be back with your daddy Slade?" She asked snobbishly. "HE ISN'T MY FATHER!" Starfire screamed angrily. "Why would you say that about my uncle?" Lorraine said, holding the poison gun to her. "UNCLE!" The titans said at once. Then Lorraine stated to talk. "Sorry, but it won't work like this." "What?" Robin said angrily.

Lorraine simply smirked as Slade came behind the titans. He punched Starfire in the back and forcing her to Lorraine's feet. Lorraine picked up Starfire by her shirt. The titans went to attack but a force field was put around Lorraine and Starfire. "Starfire, Starfire, Starfire… You are the most worthless Troq I have ever seen," Lorraine said putting magenta poison in the gun. Robin held his breath. "No One EVER calls me troq!" Starfire screamed and kicked Lorraine in the stomach forcing her to let go. "You…" Lorraine started and shot the gun at Starfire. "Uhm," Starfire moaned and fell from the ground.

"STARFIRE!" The titans called and ran to her because the force field went down. "Starfire?" Robin asked. "No…" Raven said. "She can't be…" Beast Boy said. Then Lorraine kicked Starfire out of Robin's hands. "She is so worthless," Lorraine said and held the gun to Robin. "You are also-," Lorraine said and Starfire kicked her feet, forcing her to trip and drop the poison gun. Starfire picked it up and melted it with her starbolts and her hands glowed even brighter. "Well, little Starfire isn't worthless-," Lorraine started and got shot with a starbolt. "Well...SLADE!" Lorraine screamed and Slade pulled out his staff.

"TITANS GO!" Robin screamed and they attacked. Robin and Starfire did their fighting combo and Slade spilt a teal blue poison. "NO!" Lorraine screamed and the titans turned back into their teen selves. Raven was surrounded by magenta-purplish lightning and swirled around her until she was normal, Cyborg was surrounded by blue-green smoke and Beast Boy was surrounded by green smoke. With Starfire and Robin, Starfire was surrounded by orange lightning and Robin was surrounded by red smoke. Their colors swirled together and made a heart shaped and showed their bodies hugging each other.

"Grr…Nnoo!" Lorraine said as she shrunk until she was a baby girl. She started to wail. Slade picked her up and shoved golden poison down her throat. (A/N: I have a lot of colorful poisons in this story. lol) She turned back into a teenager. "I hate this!" She screamed and punched Starfire in the stomach. "Slade would let me destroy the Teen Titans if I lied to Starfire and I DIDN'T DESTROY YOU!" Starfire got up and stood in front of her friends. "You did lie, so you had all of the time to destroy us, you where too late," Starfire said and Raven surrounded Lorraine with black magic, restraining her and Slade in a prison of magic.

"Too Late Slade," Robin said and he called the police on his communicator.

The police arrived shortly and they took them away. Everyone apologized to the titans and they went home.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTeenTitansTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

ALMOST DONE! I think I'll put 2 more chapters. Please review…

Then I'll work on my story Newlyweds. Sorry I didn't update for a while…

I'll be in Florida March 17-27 w/ NO COMPUTER! (tear rolls down cheek)

Thank you for being so supportive!

Jessie


	9. Apologies

Chapter Nine- Apologies

The titans walked in and it was just as it was before Starfire went to the Tennis court. She was very upset when she walked in. Her arms were crossed and she kept looking down. Robin saw her and he got upset too. Beast Boy and Cyborg started to

Cry. "What's wrong?" Raven asked annoyed. "WE MISSED THE SPEED RACERS MOVIE!"

They both said. Raven just rolled her eyes and walked to her room. Robin and Starfire looked at each other. "Um…I would like to return to my room now," Starfire said and walked away. "Yeah, me too," Robin said walking away. "Your loss!" Cyborg and Beast Boy called to them. When they both got into their rooms, Starfire leaned against the door and started to cry and Robin heard.

He walked to her room and knocked on the door. "Starfire? Are you okay?" He asked softly. "I-I'm f-fine," Starfire stuttered. "Starfire, you're not okay," Robin replied and opened the door a little, "I can tell." Starfire just listened. "How do you know so much about me?" Starfire asked wiping away tears. "Because…I love you," Robin said. Starfire stopped stuttering. "You…do?" She asked. "Yeah, and well... a lot too," Robin said opening the door completely, "this is all my fault."

Starfire pushed him softly against the wall. "How? How is the fault yours?" She asked. "If I wasn't obsessing over Slade, you wouldn't have gone to meet that Lorraine girl," Robin simply answered. "I probably would have gone anyway," She said now leaning against the wall next to Robin. Then Robin smirked and turned around so he surrounded Starfire and she was directly in front of him.

"Why do you think of these faults?" Starfire asked him. Robin thought for a second. "I never asked myself that," Robin said, "but, I did ask myself one thing." Starfire then wrapped her arms around his neck. "And what was that?" She asked. "If Starfire would forgive me and still love me," Robin said. Starfire then giggled. "Well, the answer to your questions is: Yes," She said and she nodded while telling him the answer.

Then Robin leaned in for a kiss. Starfire closed her eyes and let him kiss her. They thought the kiss lasted a life time, but it only lasted for ten minutes. She could feel him smile against her lips. She ran her fingers through his hair and grinned against his lips. He felt shivers go down his spine, and then put his arms around her slender waist and pulled her closer to him, kissing her harder. She could feel his tongue reach her lips and she opened her mouth, letting him in. He groaned in delight. Robin and Starfire fell to the floor and Robin soon rolled them into a position where star was laying underneath him, their lips never parted.

"That was…amazing…," Starfire panted. "It was…," Robin said, "…do you remember…why we got into that fight and I was obsessing over Slade?" "Yes…" Starfire answered. "Well, I wasn't thinking about Slade…I was thinking about you," Robin said and kissed her on the cheek. "It's fine with me…only one condition," Starfire giggled. "And that is?" Robin asked. "If you focus on Slade a little less more than you think of me," She giggled. "Don't worry…it will always happen," Robin said grinning. "I always think about you," He said. "Yes…well I think I think of you more than you think of me," She smiled trying to get into a fun argument with him.

"That will always happen," Robin said. Starfire grinned. "Good," she said and they helped each other off the floor. "Um…Robin?" "Yeah Star?" Robin answered. "What would happen if Beast Boy and or Cyborg saw us kissing and becoming a couple again?" Starfire asked. "I…ugh," Robin started and then they heard a sneeze. They both looked at Starfire's shut door and opened it. Cyborg and Beast Boy toppled in with Cyborg holding a camera and Beast Boy with a notepad and pen. And the big surprise was:

"RAVEN?" Starfire and Robin screamed with astonishment. "Beast Boy made me do it!" Raven exclaimed. "Yeah, ha ha, it was great," Beast Boy said. "You are so dead!" Raven screamed and started chasing Beast Boy. "Help! Help! HELP!" Beast Boy cried desperately. Every one just laughed. "How did you record us?" Robin asked, blushing. "I used a screen opener on the door so we saw right through it," Cyborg said. "YOU are so dead!' Robin and Starfire screamed and chased Cyborg around just like Raven was chasing Beast Boy. And both Starfire, Robin and the other titans knew that they were now a couple forever.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTeenTitansTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

YAY! I finished! WEE! I'm so happy lol.

And introducing: XSTARFIREXROBINXO'S SPRING VACATION STORY WEEK!

Meaning: Every day for the Spring vacation, starting tomorrow, I will post a new chapter to my stories that are in progress and make a new story at the end of the vacation.

I hope you guys like it.

THIS WILL BE MY FIRST STORY WITH 50 REVIEWS

THANK YOU FOR BIRNG SO SUPPORTIVE!

xStarfirexRobinxo


	10. THANK YOU!

Chapter 10- Thank You

OMG! I want to thank:

lilstarfan on the web, samanthe2121, xRoryxoDeanx, skye668, Artemis 85, robinlovestarfire, TheRealStarfire, TeenTitansRox, Kori-Starfan93, StarAmy, Blackfire133, and so many more for supporting my story. THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! YOU ROCK!

xStarfirexRobinxo


End file.
